New Town, New Start
by karreana
Summary: This is based a few months after TR when the gang have settled down in a small tolwn and are even attending school. But what happens when some creepy guy at school seems to know just who they are. well you'll just have to read to find out. hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

New Town, New Start

CPOV

We've been on the run from the Edison Group for six months now. The first few months were rough, always moving from crappy motel to crappy motel every few days. Now we are staying on the outskirts of a small town called Hartsley in Colorado, we've been here about two months now and have even been able to start going to school again. The good thing about this town is that it is one of those few places that people come to escape their troubles so the people here are very tolerant and don't really ask any questions, which is great for us. The house we live in is perfect for us, it has four bedrooms each with on suite bathroom, a fairly large living room and kitchen, another room downstairs that aunt Lauren and mr Bae use as the study and a fully furnished basement which is where Derek keeps his workout equipment. The house is also right next to the woods which is a necessity for anywhere we stay as Derek still can't control his changes completely yet but Mr Bae says that will come with tame and practice. Overall things are better now than they have been for months.

_beep beep beep beep_

I reach over and press the snooze button and roll back over, it is so tempting to just roll back over and go back to sleep but i know i can't. and so the morning ritual begins. First i roll out of bed and place the alarm clock on Tori's bed side table and walk to the bathroom, after having a shower i go back to the bedroom to find the alarm thrown across the room with what looks suspiciously like a burn mark on it. Second i get dressed, today wearing some reasonably tight jeans and a red blouse, and then i walk over to Tori's bed and yank the quilt off her, after muttering a few choice curses at me she just rolls over and tries to go back to sleep so i grab the pillow off my bed and start hitting her with it until she finally gets up and toddles off to the bathroom to have her shower. I shake my head in amazement at truly how grumpy Tori can be first thing in the morning but at least she's always in a better mood by time she comes out of the bathroom. While she was gone i blow dried my hair, i finally had it back to how i liked it, strawberry blonde with red streaks, and applied a little make-up nothing special just some eye liner and lip gloss and left the room just as Tori came out of the bathroom.

When i got to the top of the stairs i saw Derek at the bottom and i bounded down the stairs and straight into his arms. Derek always waited to meet me at the bottom of the stairs just so that we could have a few moment alone together. Dereks arms tightened around me and as i leaned my head back to look at him his lips pressed down hard on mine in a way that told me exactly how he felt about me. When we heard clanging in the kitchen we pulled apart and a looked up at his face to see the smile that i had come to love and that still took my breath away.

" Hey" i said somewhat anticlimatic after a morning kiss like that.

" Hey" he answered somewhat huskily.

DPOV

With my arms wrapped around Chloe i can't help but be amazed that this beautiful, petite, kind hearted little hellcat would want to be with me. I bend down to give her another kiss when i hear someone coming through the kitchen door so i pull back but still keep my arm around her tiny waist and whisper " someones coming" when she looks at me. Just then Chloe's aunt Lauren steps around the corner and gives us a funny look like she caught us doing alot more than simply embarcing. Chloe simply wishes her aunt good morning and starts walking down the hall towards the kitchen with me on her heels, arm still on her waist as always. I look back as we walk to see aunt lauren watching very closely, i can't blame her really, in the beginning she hated that me and chloe were together and in those first few weeks she constantly fought with chloe over it, but over time she has begun to accept how me and chloe feel about each other, though personally i think she just figured i would screw up badly enough sooner or later and that chloe will just end it. Since we moved here though she seems to have a new worry and judging by the fact that she has been going to great lengths to make sure that me and Chloe are alone as little as possible im guessing that she probably thinks that we're doing it.

By the time me and Chloe sat at the table i could hear Simon and Tori bickering as they came down the stairs.

"I do not like carl matthews, the guy is a total jerk!" tori almost shouted as she stormed through the kitchen dooe.

"Starting to sound a little deffensive there tori" taunted Simon, i couldnt help think that if he wasn't careful he was going to get a fireball thrown at him, apparently dad thought5 the same thing because he chose then to intervene.

"That's enough you two it's time for breakfast"

As we ate Breakfast i could hardly keep my eyes off Chloe. She has changed alot over thew last few months the most obvious being her strawberry blonde hair with the red streaks has grown to her mid back, she has also grown a couple inches which she is very pleased about but she is still the shortest in the year at school. But the most obvious change is the fact that her body has started to fill out her chest especially, which is something that alot of guys has noticed but luckily chloe seems oblivious to the looks of any guy but me. Chloe looked so sexy in the tight jeans that i just knew that whenever she walks in front of me today i won't be able to stop myself from staring at her ass, and then there's the red blouse she's wearing cut just low enough to show the top of her cleavage and tght fitting enough to show off her curves but loose enough to leave it to the imagination. I could swear she wears these king of clothes sometimes just to torture me, knowing full well that i wont be able to do anything about it while we're at school.

Just then she looks up at me with a look that clearly says she knows what im thinking and it almost makes me groan, this is going to be one of those days where i just can't get enough of being around chloe, then again most days are like that.

Thats when i realised my dad had been talking and everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry wh...what did you say" i stammered still a bit caught up in my thoughts about chloe.

"I said that you lot are going to have to amuse yourselves tonight me and lauren are going to be working all day and then we've got to drive into the city to run some errands so we might be home late."

Now that got my attention.

"What kind of errands?" i asked

"Well..um..." dad mumbled "i need to speak to an old aquaintance of mine who i think may be able to help us get in touch with other subjects of the experiments, but i don't want to get any of you're hopes up about it, for all we know it could be a dead end."

After that dad shooed us out the door complaining that we were going to be late for school again if we didn't hurry, which wasn't true we had never been late, not with the way i drive.


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

The school day started of pretty much as usual. We got to school with ten minutes to spare thanks to Dereks lunatic driving. We walked to our lockers, which were all near each other, Derek keeping his arm around my waist as always, i think when we're in public it is his subtle way of letting other males know that i am his. When the bell rang we went our seperate ways, Simon and Derek headed to their biology class whereas me and Tori went to english. Just before i followed Tori through the door i noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned slowly to see a boy about my age stood at the opposite end of the hallway staring at me. What i found so disturbing though was the fact that this wasn't the first time. At least three or four times a week he would stand and just stare at me and if it wasn't for the fact that i had seen him talking to one of the teachers once i might think he was a ghost. The problem was that he always seemed to watch me from a distance so i never really got a good look at him and whenever i tried to ask someone who he was i would turn to point him out and he would be gone, and this time was no different. Tori came back out of the room asking what was taking me so long. I pulled tori next to me and pointed towards the guy.

"d..do you know who that guy is?" i asked still looking at tori.

"What guy?" she asked me confused. When i looked he was gone. "did you see another ghost?" tori whispered.

"i..i guess so" i mumbled as tori pulled me through the classroom door.

As i took my seat i thought about how creepy this was getting but i didn't dare tell anyone, especially not derek, i knew how protective he could be and i didn't want him to do anything stupid. At least the guy stays at a distance, or so i thought.

Me and Tori were walking down the hallway towards the outdoor eating area where we would meet Simon and Derek for lunch. On the way i realised that i had left my notebook in class so i told tori to go ahead while i went back to get it. When i got to the classroom i stopped dead in the doorway. He was there, stood right next to my desk with my notebook in his hand and staring at the door as though he had been waiting for me to come back. This was the first time i had got a good look at him. He was tall, though not as tall as Derek, probably about 5"10. He looked quite muscleur underneath the black t-shirt he was wearing, though again not as much as derek. He had blonde hair a shade or so darker than mine which flopped in his face and from what i could see of his eyes, they were mostly hidden by his hair, they were a surprisingly dark blue. I had to admit that he was good looking but there was still something about him that creeped me out.

"th..that's my notebook i just came back to get it" i stammered.

"I figured you would, Chloe isn't it" he said as he held out the book for me to take. He had quite a deep voice but the kind of voice you couldn't help listening to. I nodded and walked towards him arm outstretched to take the notebook, when he placed it in my hand i hugged it to me as i said.

"i didn't catch your name"

"Jake Harper" he said but i didn't miss the slight smirk on his face before answering.

"Well i better go" i said uncomfortably, this guy really did give me the creeps it felt like he was mocking me. "i'm supposed to meet my friends for lunch". i said as i fled the room.

I was half way down the now empty hallway when i heard him shout my name. when i turned to face him he said something that had my mouth gaping open in shock.

"you know chloe, you should be with your own kind rather than with the wolf"

DPOV

I was in the outdoor eating area with Simon and Tori. They were sat at the table bickering as usual, i wasn't really listening but it sounded like the same fight they started at breakfast, but i was pacing around looking for chloe. I had been waiting not so patiently all morning to be able to spend some time with chloe but when tori walked up to our table alone i nearly had a panic attack.

"Where's Chloe" i almost growled at tori.

"Oh chill, she left her notebook in class and just went back to get it she won't be long"

It was nearly fifteen miniutes later and she still wasn't here. I didn't like it, something must be wrong, why did tori let her go off alone anything could happen to her. I was just about to go looking for her when i saw her come out of the main doors. I breathed a sigh of relief and strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her, usually she would squeeze me back straight away but for some reason she hesitated, it was only a few seconds but it was enough to tell me that something was wrong. I pulled back and tried to look at her face but she wouldn't so i grabbed her chin as gently as i could and lifted her face. I could see unshed tears in her eyes, something was really wrong.

"What is it? What happened?" i demanded.

"n..no..nothing" is stuttered. i knew she was lying, she only stuttered when she was nervous.

"Not nothing" I growled.

"Just drop it" she growled back. My wolf rejoiced at that he loved it when she growled at us. _Not the time _at thought to him.

Chloe quickly changed the subject.

"Did tori get my lunch, i asked her to" she said quickly and started walking towards the table obviously trying to divert my attention. It didn't work. Whatever happened had obviously upset her but she didn't want to talk about it. That was fine, for now. I could give her the time she needs. But when we get home she's going to have to answer my questions and this time i wont take no for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I didn't know what i was going to do about this Jake guy, but one thing i did know was that i couldn't tell Derek about it. If i thought he would overreact just about him staring at me it would be nothing compared to what he would do if he knew that Jake knew what we were and that he had told me to stay away from Derek, which was so not going to happen.

In the car on the way back to the house Derek kept looking at me so i knew he wasn't going to let this go, the only question was how long it would take him to ambush me. Derek took my hand and i gave it a squeeze to reasure him but even to me it seemed halfhearted, i was getting more nervous by the miniute about what i was going to tell him or not tell him, and when he glanced at me and lifted his brow and i knew he had noticed.

Simon and Tori were sat in the backseat arguing as usual, i was starting to think that was all they did, but it sounded forced like they were only doing it to keep things normal. They must know something is going on with me and Derek.

When we got home the house was empty, i had forgotten that aunt Lauren and Mr Bae had said they would be out. Normally i would have been glad to have a little alone time with Derek but today i was dreading it.

"I'm gonna go have a shower, i still feel icky from all that running today in Gym." I mumbled and fled towards the stairs.

DPOV

I watched as she disappeared up the stairs, she is definately avoiding me. I contemplated following her but i couldn't well barge in on her if she was having a shower, she would probably kick my ass right back out of there and then i would get hell for it of everyone else. No, i decided she couldn't avoid me forever so i would wait until she came out.

I turned to go get a snack from the kitchen and came face to face with Simon and Tori, and they didn't look happy. In fact they both stood there with arms crossed and identical expressions on their faces, i should have known that they had picked up on the fact that something was wrong with me and Chloe.

"What the hell have you donre to piss her off" Tori demanded. That made my hackles rise.

"Why do you assume it was something i did" i growled back at her.

"Hate to break it to you bro, but you're the only one who can put her in a mood like that" Simon stated so matter of factly that it had me second guessing for a second, did i screw up again? But no, this started when she turned up late for lunch so it couldn't be my fault.

They kept watching me as i worked through those thoughts so i decided i had to put them straight or the would stay convinced that i was the one who had upset Chloe.

"It wasn't me alright! Something happened when she went back to class to get that notebook at lunch and she won't tell me what"

When i finished Simon and Tori just looked at each other and then she disappeared upstairs. I looked back at Simon and he indicated for me to follow him into the kitchen. I did.

At first we were both silent while Simon tested his blood and i made sandwhiches. It wasn't until we were both sat at the table that simon spoke.

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know" i admitted "Did Chloe mention anything to you?"

"No but then i haven't had much of a chance to speak to her since breakfast, and she was quiet at lunch" Simon said thoughfully

"What about tori, has she mentioned anything?" i asked. Afterall Chloe is in almost every class with her.

"The only thing that i can think of is that tori said she thinks Chloe saw a ghost this morning and that chloe seemed a bit confused about it, but other than that she hasn't said anything" he said then took a bite of his sandwhich.

I sat there thinking about what simon had said. Could that be what this is all about. Did that ghost freaked her out? Did it show up again at lunch? But if that was all it was why wouldn't she talk to me about it?

CPOV

I had decided to actually have that shower, it gave me more time to think. when i came out of the bathroom, dressed in some denim shorts and a red tank top, i found Tori sat on her bed and by the look on her face i would guess that she was waiting for me. Well at least it wasn't Derek, i still hadn't quite figured out what to tell him.

I went and sat down in front of the mirror and blow dried my hair. Surprisingly, Tori waited quietly until i finished before she spoke.

"Ok so spill, what the hell is going on with you and wolf boy?" Tori demanded to know.

"N..n..nothing" i stuttered.

"Oh don't give me that crap Chloe, you've been acting weird since lunch so what did wolf boy do to piss you off"

"Derek didn't do anything" i said.

"Yeah, that's what he said so that means that something happend at lunch when you went to get the notebook" she stated so sure of herself.

I decided that i had to give her some kind of explanation so i told her about how jake has been watching me, how he was in the classroom waiting for me and how much he gives me the creeps. Though i intentionally left out the warning he gave me, just incase Derek was eavesdropping.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I didn't know what i was going to do about this Jake guy, but one thing i did know was that i couldn't tell Derek about it. If i thought he would overreact just about him staring at me it would be nothing compared to what he would do if he knew that Jake knew what we were and that he had told me to stay away from Derek, which was so not going to happen.

In the car on the way back to the house Derek kept looking at me so i knew he wasn't going to let this go, the only question was how long it would take him to ambush me. Derek took my hand and i gave it a squeeze to reasure him but even to me it seemed halfhearted, i was getting more nervous by the miniute about what i was going to tell him or not tell him, and when he glanced at me and lifted his brow and i knew he had noticed.

Simon and Tori were sat in the backseat arguing as usual, i was starting to think that was all they did, but it sounded forced like they were only doing it to keep things normal. They must know something is going on with me and Derek.

When we got home the house was empty, i had forgotten that aunt Lauren and Mr Bae had said they would be out. Normally i would have been glad to have a little alone time with Derek but today i was dreading it.

"I'm gonna go have a shower, i still feel icky from all that running today in Gym." I mumbled and fled towards the stairs.

DPOV

I watched as she disappeared up the stairs, she is definately avoiding me. I contemplated following her but i couldn't well barge in on her if she was having a shower, she would probably kick my ass right back out of there and then i would get hell for it of everyone else. No, i decided she couldn't avoid me forever so i would wait until she came out.

I turned to go get a snack from the kitchen and came face to face with Simon and Tori, and they didn't look happy. In fact they both stood there with arms crossed and identical expressions on their faces, i should have known that they had picked up on the fact that something was wrong with me and Chloe.

"What the hell have you donre to piss her off" Tori demanded. That made my hackles rise.

"Why do you assume it was something i did" i growled back at her.

"Hate to break it to you bro, but you're the only one who can put her in a mood like that" Simon stated so matter of factly that it had me second guessing for a second, did i screw up again? But no, this started when she turned up late for lunch so it couldn't be my fault.

They kept watching me as i worked through those thoughts so i decided i had to put them straight or the would stay convinced that i was the one who had upset Chloe.

"It wasn't me alright! Something happened when she went back to class to get that notebook at lunch and she won't tell me what"

When i finished Simon and Tori just looked at each other and then she disappeared upstairs. I looked back at Simon and he indicated for me to follow him into the kitchen. I did.

At first we were both silent while Simon tested his blood and i made sandwhiches. It wasn't until we were both sat at the table that simon spoke.

"So what do you think happened?"

"I don't know" i admitted "Did Chloe mention anything to you?"

"No but then i haven't had much of a chance to speak to her since breakfast, and she was quiet at lunch" Simon said thoughfully

"What about tori, has she mentioned anything?" i asked. Afterall Chloe is in almost every class with her.

"The only thing that i can think of is that tori said she thinks Chloe saw a ghost this morning and that chloe seemed a bit confused about it, but other than that she hasn't said anything" he said then took a bite of his sandwhich.

I sat there thinking about what simon had said. Could that be what this is all about. Did that ghost freaked her out? Did it show up again at lunch? But if that was all it was why wouldn't she talk to me about it?

CPOV

I had decided to actually have that shower, it gave me more time to think. when i came out of the bathroom, dressed in some denim shorts and a red tank top, i found Tori sat on her bed and by the look on her face i would guess that she was waiting for me. Well at least it wasn't Derek, i still hadn't quite figured out what to tell him.

I went and sat down in front of the mirror and blow dried my hair. Surprisingly, Tori waited quietly until i finished before she spoke.

"Ok so spill, what the hell is going on with you and wolf boy?" Tori demanded to know.

"N..n..nothing" i stuttered.

"Oh don't give me that crap Chloe, you've been acting weird since lunch so what did wolf boy do to piss you off"

"Derek didn't do anything" i said.

"Yeah, that's what he said so that means that something happend at lunch when you went to get the notebook" she stated so sure of herself.

I decided that i had to give her some kind of explanation so i told her about how jake has been watching me, how he was in the classroom waiting for me and how much he gives me the creeps. Though i intentionally left out the warning he gave me, just incase Derek was eavesdropping.


End file.
